Fuera de Lugar
by milly loca
Summary: Cuando un dictador amenaza a las naciones, los jefes de cada uno deciden ponerlos en capsulas de criogenia para salvarlos de la muerte, pero no todo salio bien y solo Bielorrusia sobrevive estando aun en su capsula, una vez que fue encontrado y despertado todo lo que conocía ya no estaba, y el mundo estaba de mal en peor, ¿que podrá hacer Nikolai si esta fuera de lugar?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Estaban todas las naciones y micro naciones en una sala de reuniones encerradas, sus jefes los había llevado ahí por alguna extraña razón, cuando en ese momento entraron unos hombres de traje negro estilo militar y cerraron las puertas con una barricada.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunto China asustada, mientras se aferraba al brazo de Rusia.

-No hay tiempo, vengan-Dijo uno de los hombres.

Los llevaron a un sótano del edificio en el que estaban, entraron a un cuarto oscuro y cuando la luz se prendió pudieron ver varias capsulas criogénicas, todos no entendían nada de lo que pasaba.

-Chicos, sus jefes dieron instrucciones de que cada uno debía entrar a estas capsulas para que no les pase nada, mientras que pasa la revuelta-Dijo uno de los hombres serio.

-¿Cómo que tenemos que meternos en esas cosas?-Pregunto Polonia asustada.

-No va a pasar nada, van a estar solo unas cuantas semanas, en lo que pasa todo esto-Dijo el segundo agente de seguridad.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, pero igual aceptaron, no tenían nada que perder, total solo eran unas cuantas semanas, todos se despidieron de sus parejas, y entraron cada uno a su capsula correspondiente, ya que cada una tenía su nombre escrito en ella.

El último en entrar a la suya fue Bielorrusia, el cual se quedó fuera para cerciorarse de que Corea estuviera bien al momento de ser congelada, al momento en que eso paso, noto que ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, el solo sonrió, el entro a su capsula al final, él tenía en la mano una foto de todos sus amigos y sus hermanos, los cuales estaban en su cumpleaños hace unas semanas atrás, sonrió y cerró los ojos, finalmente entro en ese sueño helado, pero lo que ninguno sabia o supo prever fue que ese conflicto se prolongó por más tiempo de lo esperado.

Con el pasar del tiempo, el mundo se olvidó de las naciones que esperaba por ser despertadas, olvido que aún estaban vivas a la espera de que alguien las fuera a buscar, pero ellos pasaron al olvido, pasaron los años y el edificio se derrumbó sobre ellos en un atentado con bombas, por lo que cual ya nadie los pudo encontrar.


	2. Chapter 2: El despertar

**Bueno este en el segundo capitulo de "Fuera de lugar" y espero que lo disfruten, y me digan como me quedo n-n.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no son mios, son de su creador X3**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: El despertar.**

Ya habían pasado mas de 90 años y nadie recordaba a las naciones, que aun estaban en su estado letárgico, eso hasta que un grupo de personas encontró lo que alguna vez fue una sala de reuniones, y debajo de esta, la sala secreta donde todos estaban.

"Oigan, encontré algo!" Grito un hombre de unos 30 años, había dado con las cápsulas de las naciones.

"Que hacemos con esto?" Pregunto una chica de unos 22 años que iba entre ellos.

"Yo creo que nos llevemos esto a la base, El Jefe, sabrá que hacer" Comento un joven de 19 años.

Entre todos subieron las cápsulas criogenicas a un camión blindado y fortificado, y sin mas arrancaron directo a su base, que estaba bajo tierra ya que la situación estaba muy mal en la superficie, una vez que llegaron a su base, los recibió "El Jefe", que era un hombre de unos 43 años, aunque aparentaba menos.

"Que traen?" Pregunto "El Jefe" mirando el cargamento.

"No lo se, lo encontramos debajo de un edificio" Comento el hombre de 30 años.

"Bueno Alexis, vamos a averiguarlo" Se acerco a ver y descubrió la inicial "M" en una "Un momento" Limpio la placa y descubrió que era la cápsula de México.

"Señor, todo bien?" Pregunto la mujer de 22 años.

"Julie file a todos que revisen y limpien las placas en estas cápsulas" Ordeno serio el hombre.

La chica obedeció y todos hicieron cumplir la orden del "Jefe" y descubrieron que en esas cápsulas estaban las naciones y que las maquinas que monitoriaban sus signos no marcaban nada.

"Todos fallecieron estando dormidos al parecer" Dijo "Jefe" serio.

Pero de pronto, todos oyeron que una maquina conectada a una cápsula en especifico marcaba un ritmo cardiaco, y por muy mínimo que fuera eso era algo.

Todos fueron a revisar y se dieron cuenta de que era la cápsula de Bielorrusia, que por milagro seguía vivo.

"Rápido saquenlo de ahí, y a los demás llevenlos al "salón de los caídos" Ordeno "Jefe" y sus subordinados acataron la orden.

 **Punto de vista, Bielorrusia.**

Cuando abrí los ojos la luz me cegó por un momento, ya que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a permanecer cerrados, pero de a poco me fui acostumbrando a la luz que me daba justo en la cara.

"Estas bien chico?" Escuche una voz ronca y a la vez suave.

"Tengo frío" Solo eso dije, y me pareció algo muy irónico, siendo yo un país frío.

"Rápido, traigan una manta" Ordeno y alcance a ver como una mujer iba corriendo a buscar lo que pedían.

"Donde estoy?" Pregunte curioso viendo a todos ñados , no reconocía el lugar en el que me encontraba.

"Estas en lo que alguna vez fue Viena" Dijo el hombre mientras me cubrían con la manta que mandaron traer.

"Un momento, usted dijo "Era"?" Pregunte viéndolo curioso, mi cabeza tenia muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta.

"Si veras, han pasado 90 años desde que ustedes se fueron y desde eso, el mundo fue sometido por un hombre abominable llamado Aleixandre Velikov, un dictador ruso que derroco a todos los gobiernos del mundo, y los pocos que hemos sobrevivido nos hemos ocultado bajo tierra" Me dijo el hombre llamado "Jefe".

Yo me quede sin habla, simplemente no lo podía creer, sin mas bebí un poco de chocolate caliente que me ofreció una de las mujeres de ese lugar. En ese momento, me asalto una duda.

"Donde están los demás?" Le pregunte a aquel hombre, este solo agacho la cabeza, eso no era buena señal.

"No sobrevivieron, fallecieron mientras dormían" Me dijo en tono algo decaído.

Cuando escuche eso, por poco y dejo caer la taza de cocholate caliente del asombro, no podía creer que mis hermanos y mis amigos ya no estén, que Jin, ya no este conmigo, no pude evitar agachar la cabeza y que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro en gesto paternal y de consolación, era aquel hombre que me despertó.

"Tenias esto entre tus manos, cuando te sacamos de la cápsula" Dijo dándome esa vieja foto con la que me fui a "dormir".

"Gracias señor" Dije mostrando una suave sonrisa y tomando la foto en mis manos.

Suspire un poco decaído cuando en la foto mire a mis hermanos mayores y a Jin junto a mi.

"Al menos están en un lugar mejor" Susurré por lo bajo mas para mi, que para alguien mas.

En ese momento sentí como un peso extra descansaba en mis piernas, mire hacia abajo y descubrí que no todos se habían ido, el oso de Canadá estaba recargando su cabeza en mis piernas, lo acaricie y este se acomodo mejor en mis piernas.

"Donde esta Matthew?" Me pregunto mirándome.

"El esta dormido" Le dije algo decaído.

"Porque no lo despierta?" Me volvió a preguntar.

"Aunque lo intentara, no va a despertar" Dije en tono algo triste.

"Oh, ya veo" El oso acomodo mejor su cabeza en mis piernas.

"Debe descansar señor Bielorrusia" Me dijo en tono de respeto, al parecer todos saben que soy un país y el único al parecer.

"Por favor, llameme Nikolai" Dije en tono serio, este solo asintió.

Después me dejo solo con el oso aun a mi lado, me acosté mejor en la camilla en la que estaba y Kumajirou se acostó conmigo acurrucandose.

"Creo que ahora seremos compañeros" Susurré antes de quedar dormido abrazando al oso, que era muy grande.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo que espero les guste porque me estoy esforzando para que quede bien n-n**

 **Nos vemos en otra historia X3**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
